


So Much for the Christmas Spirit

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Pre-S5.Request: Eve with anyone or by herself. A holiday theme.Summary: A letter arrived from the Senior Partners.





	So Much for the Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entrenous88 (EntreNous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/gifts).



Eve hung the mistletoe near the doorway in hope that Lindsey would come home this year. She received the letter yesterday that she'd been activated by the Senior Partners as the next associate in line to be their liaison; Lindsey had been thrilled over the phone. Apparently, Lilah's year as hell bitch didn't cut it.

She frowned when she stopped to look at her Christmas tree. It was no bigger than Charlie Brown's. Next Christmas, she'd been dealing with Girkamh demons arguing over whether to spice their eggnog with human or otter blood. Apparently, the latter was fattening. She only hoped that whoever the C.E.O. was that she/he/it would deal with the details.

The tiny tree sagged in the corner of the living room under the crushing weight of red and green bulbs. Eve wished she could be as excited as Lindsey. But she knew what happened to Senior Partner liaisons when they were no longer useful. So much for Christmas spirit.


End file.
